Data replication generally refers to the process of copying data. Data replication is a common technique to provide data synchronization as well as other advantages. Data replication is usually an ongoing process in which transactions or other data sets are copied and stored in multiple locations. However, there are conditions under which certain data should not be replicated in the standard manner. This has been a complex situation that has been difficult to solve in a clean and efficient manner.